Every Dog Has Its Day
by Greendogg
Summary: Sequel to Chicken Run biography,Gromit and his new friend Pilot, a female Border collie compete againest the Tweedy's Dobermans in the town dog show. This is a Chicken run&Wallace and Gromit crossover!
1. Intro page

**Every dog has its day: The intro page**

**Info: It's been a month since the chickens escaped Tweedy's farm. The whole ordeal left the two farmers somewhat dumbfounded. But then it all changes when Mrs. Tweedy discovers a flyer for the 10th annual dog show. All resident in the tri-county area are able to register which proves to be convenient after deciding to enter their two Dobermans. But the Tweedy's aren't the only ones to notice the flyer about the dog show. Wallace and Gromit also notice a flyer in their mail. The duo starts training but find out that two entries are needed. That proves to be no problem when Gromit meets a stray female Border collie named Pilot. At the day of the dog show Gromit and Pilot realize they're not just competing against the Tweedy's Dobermans and several other dogs, but Gromit discovers his two rivals Preston and Victor Quartermaine's dog Phillip are also in the dog show. Seeing that this isn't going to be easy Gromit and Pilot have to rely on brains, brawn and each other in order to get though the competition but will it work?**

**This is just the intro page, the actual story will be added this week, I hope someone will like this story once its posted. It's a Chicken Run/Wallace and Gromit crossover**!


	2. Left with nothin'

**Note: I DON'T own any of the Chicken Run or Wallace and Gromit characters. They are all property of Nick Park and Aardman Studios. But anyway here's chapter one, hope you like it.**

It had been a week since the chickens had escaped the Tweedy's farm, the chickens had been enjoying their freedom but they hadn't forgotten the cruel life style they once lived. Sometimes the chickens often wondered "How do you think they feel about us leaving?" While they wondered about that question, back on the farm things seemed very different. It started the day after the chickens left the escape from last night left the farmers somewhat dumbfounded. But the week after seem the same, Mr. Tweedy was reading the paper he hoped that his wife would be in a better mood today, she hardly said anything to him since she was frustrated and hated to admit he was right the whole time. "Mournin' "he said to her when she came down stairs from getting dressed. She looked a lot better then last week, when she had to wash the gravy from the accident out of her hair. The accident left her with a black eye (her right one) she also had a bit of limp from being hurt.

She gave Mr. Tweedy an angry stare and didn't say anything, "Sorry" he said to her. "It's not my fault you're in a bad mood" he added, at hearing that she stepped on his foot. "Ouch! What did I do? I kept tellin' you they was organized, but did you believe me? No!" he replied. "You just don't want to admit I'm right, don't you?" he asked, Mrs. Tweedy just rolled her eyes the opposite direction. He laughed at her facial expression "I knew it, c'mon say it" he said "No" Mrs. Tweedy answered. "Say it" Mr. Tweedy insisted. "Ok… you were right and I was wrong" Mrs. Tweedy replied "I can't here you" Mr. Tweedy said in a sort of sing song tone. "You were right and I was wrong…Are you happy now?" Mrs. Tweedy said to him. "That's all I need to know, thank you" he said to her before going back to reading his paper. "Oy, why did I let myself get into this?" Mrs. Tweedy asked "'Cause you like me, that's why" Mr. Tweedy answered. His wife's eyes bucked "Hold it, since when have I told you I liked you?" she asked him. "Oh, I don't know…as long as we've been married" he replied with a laugh. "Ay Chihuahua" Mrs. Tweedy said to herself, "You know what your problem is? You never thing big" Mr. Tweedy said to her. "My mother used to tell me the same thing when I told her I was marrying you" she replied. (I got the lines from an old TV show called "The Jeffersons").

"Feel better?" Mr. Tweedy asked, "I guess so, I got it out of my system" Mrs. Tweedy replied. "Yeah right" her husband answered, "What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Tweedy asked. "I seem to remember a certain someone with blue eyes who didn't talk to me for 3 days 'cause she claimed it was my fault that those chickens escaped" Mr. Tweedy said to her. "Ohh, knock it off!" she answered, she was feeling somewhat better she was half smiling for one thing. "Wait a minute… I just thought of something" she continued. "What?" Mr. Tweedy asked, "What are we gonna do for a source of income? I mean those chickens weren't worth much but they were our only source of income" Mrs. Tweedy explained. "Hey, don't worry we'll have something in a week… a week" Mr. Tweedy answered.

3 Weeks later…

"Why don't we use your social security check?" Mr. Tweedy asked as he looked at one of the bills that came in the mail. "Can't …we already used it on the car payment" said Mrs. Tweedy. "There's no way around it" Mr. Tweedy replied, the 2 of them both sighed. "We gotta find other options, we owe people too much money" he explained. "How are we going to do that? Are you going to go out and look for a job?" Mrs. Tweedy asked. "No I'm not goin' out to look for a job" said Mr. Tweedy, his wife sighed "Look, there's got to be another job out there, all we have to do is look" Mr. Tweedy continued.

The next day…

"Well this is the place" he said, "You gotta be kidding me" said Mrs. Tweedy. "Now it's not that bad" Mr. Tweedy said to her, "We are not working here" she answered. "Now let's just check it out, looks can be deceiving" he said, "Looks can be deceiving? We're in a trailer park" Mrs. Tweedy said to him. "Shh, wait here" he replied as he closed the door of the pick up truck. He walked up to a trailer and knocked on the door. An older woman who looked to be in her 50s or 60s answered the door. She had her blond hair in plastic rollers. "Yes?" she asked, "Hi, I'm here about the job offer, is this the place?" Mr. Tweedy asked. "Oh yes it is, welcome to the…" the blond woman stopped short and started coughing. "Sorry… welcome to the touch of sunshine job office, can I help you?" she continued, "Oh, uh…no thank you" Mr. Tweedy replied. The dachshund the blond woman was holding looked at him and whined in a friendly sort of tone.

Later that day…

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Mr. Tweedy asked "That's what the paper said" Mrs. Tweedy replied. They noticed an 80 year old woman with black haired wig sitting on the porch fanning herself. "Hi" Mr. Tweedy said to her, she got up "We keep the employees right around here" she answered. She opened the door to her cellar, The Tweedys were somewhat disturbed by what was down in the cellar. "Go ahead, you first ma'am" said the farmer (the 80 year old woman's husband). "Ok" Mrs. Tweedy answered and walked away with her husband close behind her. "Where'd you get the address for this place?" he asked "No, you picked this place" Mrs. Tweedy replied, "We should report this to somebody" said Mr. Tweedy.

2 Hours later…

"Now that's what I'm talking about" said Mr. Tweedy as he looked at what seemed to be a two story house with a sign outside that said "Employment office" printed on it. "Yeah" Mrs. Tweedy replied, she was also looking at the house. "Now I knew there had to be one decent place in town" Mr. Tweedy said to her, "Yeah it looks ok" she answered. Just then they heard the sounds of police car sirens coming up to the house. An officer got out of one of the cars with a megaphone. "This is the police, come out with your hands up!" he said. At hearing that the Tweedys drove away, "Oh shoot! Go!" said Mr. Tweedy.

Back on the farm…

"Alright, where are the keys?" Mrs. Tweedy asked, Mr. Tweedy looked at her, "I don't know where the keys are" he said to her. "Oh, don't even try that!" she answered "No, seriously I don't want you driving around in the car" Mr. Tweedy replied. "Remember our deal? You said I couldn't drive until I got my license renewed" Mrs. Tweedy explained. Mr. Tweedy sighed "I can't stand you drivin' around town…look at you" he said to her as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. She walked away, but then Mr. Tweedy thought of something. "Hey wait!" he shouted and went after her, "Look be careful when you drive that thing and make sure…" Mr. Tweedy stopped short to grab their 2 Dobermans by their collar "C'mere" he said to them. "And make sure not to park it in the sun" he continued, Mrs. Tweedy nodded "Bye" she said to them before closing the door. "Hey, can you give us a call and let us know what time you'll be back?" Mr. Tweedy asked. "See ya later" Mrs. Tweedy replied before driving off. Since they hadn't found other job options, she chose this time to visit her older sister on the other side of town. The Tweedy's two Dobermans, Howard and Dan looked at Mr. Tweedy with pleading eyes and whined as if to say: "When is she coming back?" "She'll be back" said Mr. Tweedy, the 2 dogs continued to whine, as if to say: "This is gonna be so boring". "Hey, why are you puttin' me down? Why are you gonna put your owner down like that?" Mr. Tweedy asked. Howard and Dan barked at him as if to say: "I'm sorry" "See? Now that's better, c'mon" Mr. Tweedy said to them as he walked back up to the house.

MORE TO COME

Well that's chapter one the past few paragraphs are parodies of the movie "Daddy daycare" I cut out a few lines to make it shorter I also didn't want to watch the Daddy daycare tape in order to copy the lines I left out. Chapter 2 will be posted soon. But please read and review!

Wallace and Gromit and the other characters will be introduced in the other chapters, this one just focused on what happened to the Tweedys after the chickens escaped the farm.


	3. Finding out

**Note: Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be added soon. Hope you enjoy this and be sure to read and review.**

So far the search for another job wasn't going as well as the Tweedys thought. After having different job offer encounters they decided to give the search a rest and continue later in the week or so they thought. That night a change was made… as a result, it helped make things somewhat better. "So…how's your sister doing?" Mr. Tweedy asked, "She's ok, she asked about you" Mrs. Tweedy replied. "And…?" Mr. Tweedy asked, "I agreed to keep confidential" said Mrs. Tweedy. "Ohhh, shoot! Why do you always do that to me?" he answered, "Let's just say, I have my reasons" Mrs. Tweedy explained. "And those reasons would be…?" Mr. Tweedy continued, "She wouldn't talk to me anymore and she'd hurt you with her bare hands" Mrs. Tweedy answered. Mr. Tweedy gulped at the thought of it, he had met his wife's older sister several times and she had never been impressed with him like their parents and other relatives were. "It could have been worse, you should have been at her wedding" Mrs. Tweedy continued. Mr. Tweedy snickered "What happened?" he asked, the whole thing started to sound more appealing. Mrs. Tweedy moved closer to him and whispered. "So how did that end?" he asked, Mrs. Tweedy tried to control herself from laughing. "Oh, it was nothing a couple rabies shots couldn't fix" she explained.

"Don't paint me a picture, I've heard enough" Mr. Tweedy said to her. "Alright, you got me" she said to him. "Well…I'll see you, 'cause I am worn out" he replied, he started to go upstairs but then he stopped. "Are you comin'?" he asked, "I'll be there in a second" said Mrs. Tweedy before her husband continued upstairs. She thought about how she mistreated him and blamed the whole chicken escape on him when it wasn't his fault at all. She sighed "Now I feel so alone" she said to herself, just then one of their Dobermans, Howard came from behind the armed chair and went straight to her as he barked. "Howard!" she said before he licked her face, "What are you doing in here?" she asked. His bother, Dan was out on the front porch standing guard as usual. Howard's ears drooped and he began to whine. "I know, I know what am I doing here? I didn't give Mr. Tweedy a chance to explain himself did I?" Mrs. Tweedy said to him. Howard shook his head with a growl, "Do you think I did the right thing?" Mrs. Tweedy asked. Howard barked and shook his head once more like he was trying say: "Uh-uh"(I think it's pronouned Naw-Aw). "Ohh, Howard" Mrs. Tweedy said him, she gave him a bit of a hug. "It's almost as if you understand what I'm saying, what do you think I should do, huh?" she continued.

Howard began to wag his tail, but then Mrs. Tweedy noticed something wedged between his neck and his collar. "What's this? My wedding ring?" she continued, she tried to figure out "How did Howard find it?". She looked at the ring it had "Straight from the heart" engraved it, after looking at it a tear dripped from her eye. "Oh, Howard… you are so right, what was I thinking?" Mrs. Tweedy said to him. She got up from the sofa and headed up stairs "How could I mistreat him?" she asked herself.

30 minutes later…

"You feelin' ok?" Mr. Tweedy asked, "Well, yes… and no" Mrs. Tweedy replied. "What's on your mind?" Mr. Tweedy asked once more, his wife sighed. "I've been thinking and… I was wrong to mistreat you and you were right about those chickens being organized so…what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry" she replied. "Wait, what was that?" he asked, Mrs. Tweedy didn't try to resist this time. "I said I was sorry…I should have never mistreated you, so I apologize" she said to him. "Anyway…I hope you can forgive me" she continued, "Well…ok I forgive you" Mr. Tweedy said to her. "Really? 'Cause I'm really, really sorry" she answered "Seriously? In that case…" Mr. Tweedy stopped short and moved closer to her. "Wait! What are you doing? I…" Mrs. Tweedy dropped off her sentence. Mr. Tweedy began kissing her neck, "Eep!" she said in a meek voice. But after a few seconds she stopped trying to resist. "Mm" she purred, the feeling of being kissed made her feel very relaxed. Mr. Tweedy stopped, the kiss only lasted a few minutes. He didn't try to go for her lips since he didn't know how she might react. But now that he saw that kissing her neck relaxed her he would try to kiss her on the lips the second time around. "You haven't done that to me in a long time" said Mrs. Tweedy, "Yeah, well if what you're saying is honest then…you deserve it" Mr. Tweedy replied. Mrs. Tweedy let out a nervous sort of laugh, "Ok, I've gone red, now" she answered with another nervous laugh. It was true… she was blushing, it was a rare thing when she and her husband expressed affection towards each other since they had been frustrated with the chickens.

The next day…

"Whatcha doin'?" Mr. Tweedy asked, "Keep it down, the show's about to start" Mrs. Tweedy replied. "What show?" Mr. Tweedy answered "Would ya just look?" Mrs. Tweedy said to him. They were watching Howard and Dan from one of the front windows. The paperboy came on his bike as usual, "Ok, ready for this?" he said to the dogs. Howard and Dan were wagging their tails and panting with excitement. "Alright…go for it!" said the paperboy before he threw the newspaper, the 2 Dobermans took off running, Howard caught the paper this time. He went over to the paperboy's bike with his tail wagging the whole time. "Nice one Howard" said the paperboy who gave him a pat on the head, "Good day" he said before peddling off down the road. The 2 dogs went in the house, waiting for what would happen next. "Uh... 2 questions why does Howard always catch the paper? And secondly…how come Dan can never get it?" Mr. Tweedy ask as picked up the paper off the floor. "I guess Dan is a more… athletically challenged" Mrs. Tweedy replied, Dan whined at hearing this. "What a wimp… I'm just kidding you old softy" she said to him, Dan stood up on his hind legs and licked Mrs. Tweedy's face. Howard got jealous and whined, he gave Mrs. Tweedy a look as if to say: "You don't love me anymore?" "Now that's pathetic…jealous of your own brother" Mrs. Tweedy said to him. "The breeder said they used to try to out do each other when they were pups" Mr. Tweedy explained. "How could I forget?" Mrs. Tweedy replied, she looked at a photo of the dogs when they were puppies. In the photo Dan was yanking Howard's ears.

(I don't know if the two Dobermans in chicken run were males or were brothers so I made them that way. I don't think they had names ether so I gave them some but by looking at how they behave with each other they could have been brothers)

"Oh, well…this is a shocker" said Mr. Tweedy, "What?" Mrs. Tweedy asked. "It says here, as of next Monday the city's going start charging a tax of $ 100 pounds for people who don't register their dogs with the county" he explained. "Yeah, well…at least we got ours registered" Mrs. Tweedy replied, "That's an understatement" Mr. Tweedy said to her. "Yeah…you're darn right" she answered with a laugh, Mrs. Tweedy went through the paper trying to find the classified ads but instead she found something else "What the..? She said to herself. It was a flyer for the 10th annual Yorktown dog show(I don't know if the town Wallace and Gromit live in has a name so I came up with one). "Hey, Mr. Tweedy did you know about this?" his wife asked, he didn't reply. "Mr. Tweedy?" she asked once more "Hello?" she continued, he still didn't reply. "Hey!" she shouted "Huh? Hey what?" he asked, he was so interested in the paper he wasn't paying attention to what she said.

"Oy…here, read it for yourself" she said to him as she handed Mr. Tweedy the flyer. "10th annual Yorktown dog show? How come we've never heard of this?" he asked. "I don't know, I mean we've been citizens here all our lives so…how could we not know?" Mrs. Tweedy explained. "Well, technically I lived in Liverpool for a year" Mr. Tweedy answered. "What does that have to do with…? Never mind…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mrs. Tweedy answered. "Oh, yes… wait, what are we thinking?" Mr. Tweedy replied. Mrs. Tweedy slapped her forehead (Think of the town meeting scene in Wallace and Gromit where Gromit did the same thing after Wallace said the best way to catch a big rabbit was to use a big trap). "Look…listen carefully, if we enter that dog show and possibly win, we could pay off all our debts" Mrs. Tweedy continued. "Oh, I see but we're not residents of Yorktown" Mr. Tweedy replied, "It says here it doesn't matter, all residents of the tri-county are allowed to enter" Mrs. Tweedy answered. "That's good…" said Mr. Tweedy, "Ya hear that? You two are going to be in that dog show" said Mrs. Tweedy "Huh?" Howard and Dan replied simultaneously (at the same time). "Then, we better start training 'em" Mr. Tweedy answered, "Right…it's time to teach some old dogs a new trick" said Mrs. Tweedy. At hearing this Howard and Dan whimpered and let their ears droop. "You know, since this is going to be for residents in Yorktown and the tri-county area, we could have some serious competition" Mr. Tweedy explained. "Competition? Who'd be good enough to beat us?" Mrs. Tweedy asked.

In Yorktown….

Yorktown was an average small town that is a common site in the English countryside. It also was the home of a popular duo that ran a humane exterminating service. Gromit's alarm clock went off, it was the signal for the start of another ordinary day or so he thought. Gromit woke up he found the alarm clock that Wallace bought for him to be very annoying. "Sheesh! He buys the worse gifts" thought Gromit as hegot up and went downstairs. Just when he was about to enter the kitchen he heard the postman whistling outside. As soon as he was gone Gromit went to the front door and found the mail that had been dropped in the slot. About 30 minutes later Gromit's ears picked up the sound of the buzzer in Wallace's room "Gromit! Old pal, I hope you're up because today I…" Wallace was cut short when he got stuck as usual. "Um…I think I'll need assistance" he said to Gromit, he sighed and pulled the lever on the wall. Within a few seconds Wallace was out "Oh thanks, lad" he said before he took a bite out a slice of toast with jam on it. "Cracking toast, Gromit…did any post come today?" he asked, Gromit handed him the mail that came. "Let's see what's here" said Wallace as he sorted through the mail. "Bill, bill, junk mail…hmm, you may be eligible to win a five day cruise" Wallace said to himself while sorting the mail.

Just then, Wallace and Gromit heard a thump outside. Wallace looked out the window and saw the paperboy peddling down the sidewalk. "Looks like the paper's here would you mind… getting it?" before he could finish his sentence Gromit got up to fetch the paper. He left it next to Wallace and sat back down, "Well, would you look at that! Gromit, this is something you can participate in…the 10th annual Yorktown dog show" Wallace said to him. Gromit sighed sadly, "I know it isn't like winning the giant vegetable competition, but it's worth a try…right, lad?" Wallace answered. Gromit nodded, "And look it says here that dogs of all breeds are allowed to enter, that's perfect for a mongrel like you" Wallace explained. Gromit's ears drooped, he looked at Wallace as if to say: "Who are you calling a mongrel?" "Ohh, you are quite the actor" said Wallace as he gave Gromit a pat on the head.

MORE TO COME

Well that's it for Chapter 2. The introduction of my original character Pilot the Border collie will be in the next chapter the scene with Mrs. Tweedy and Howard the Doberman is a parody from an episode of the1997 TV show "101 Dalmatians: The animated series". But please read and review!

Thanks again!


	4. Meet Pilot

**Here's chapter 3. And thanks again for all the reviews. This chapter contains parodies as well as the introduction of my character, Pilot the Border collie.**

**NOTE: here's a list of people who five the characters would be voiced by if this fan fic was a film.**

**Howard the Doberman (Voiced by Cedric the entertainer)**

**Dan the Doberman (Voiced by Steve Harvey)**

**Pilot the Border collie (Voiced by Wanda Sykes)**

**Relentless the Blood hound (Voiced by Larry the cable guy)**

**Kip the foxhound (Voiced by Jennifer Hale)**

**Skip the foxhound (Voiced by Tony Rock) **

A few blocks away in the midtown area, there was a stray dog laying in a trash can that had been knocked over. "Oy…I feel like I got hit by a truck" the dog said to herself as she got up. She had been living on the streets for several months, she didn't really mind the lifestyle but she did want another home. She walked over to PC Mackintosh who didn't seem interested in a stay dog walking up to him. "Hey! Beat it you mongrel!" he said to the Border collie, the dog yelped and ran away. Once she was out of his site she stopped to pant, "Could this get any worse?" she asked herself. Just then an American Bulldog was standing right in front of her. He didn't seem too happy having the Border collie on his turf, he began to growl. "Eek! L-look m-maybe we can talk this over a nice latte', what do say?" the collie stuttered. The Bulldog just ignored her, before he could even try to bite her, the Border collie took off running again. She had her tail between her legs and was yelping. She stopped in front of a coffee shop to rest "Nothing's been easy today or ever for that matter" she said to herself. Meanwhile, something else went on several miles away. "Hey Ginge I…Ginger? Are you here?" Rocky asked "Boo!" said a voice from behind him. Rocky screamed, the voice behind him started laughing it was Mac. "I gotcha, I thought you'd never notice me" she said to Rocky, "You scare me sometimes, Mac" said Rocky. Mac laughed, "Aye, but not as much as that!" she answered as she pointed to the ceiling. "What? What are you talking about? There's nothing that could…" before Rocky could finish his sentence he heard two voices shout above him. "Dog pile!" they shouted and landed on Rocky, "AAH!" Rocky yelled as he looked up. "Ohh, you guys…ok I get the point, very funny now could you do me a favor?" Rocky said to Nick and Fetcher.

"Sure Guv'…what?" Nick asked, "Would you mind getting off my back?" said Rocky. "Oh, sorry" said Fetcher as he and Nick got up, "So Mac, where's Ginger?" Rocky asked. "She's preening herself" Mac answered, "Again?" Rocky replied. "Hey! We're out in the wild now, and this island has tons of fleas, unlike on the farm where it was a minor problem" Mac explained. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I hate fleas and ticks and to think I thought only dogs and cats could get them" said Rocky. "Oh, no birds can get them…" Mac stopped short she heard Nick and Fetcher laughing. "And rats too" she added "Um…" Nick dropped his sentence and tried to hide the embarrassed look in his eyes. He and Fetcher started whistling as if to cover up the embarrassment they felt. "Aha! See? Who's laughing now?" Mac replied with a laugh as Nick and Fetcher left the coop. "Mac? Are you the reason your old owners in Scotland sold you?" Rocky asked, trying to make a joke out of the question. "Very funny, are your feet as fast as your mouth?" Mac replied, "No…why?" Rocky answered. "I'm just sayin' you better watch what you say or else I could have Nick and Fetcher dog pile on you, again" Mac explained. "Wait! You planned this didn't you?" said Rocky, "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't" Mac answered with a laugh before she went outside. She and the other chickens including Ginger always got a laugh out of teasing Rocky, Fowler even put in his two cents once in a while. "What's up?" Ginger asked, she had just gotten back from preening herself. "Mac just played a joke on me" said Rocky, "Oh really?" Ginger replied she started laughing. "You had something to do with this didn't you?" Rocky asked. Ginger laughed, "I don't know where you got that idea but it won't get you very far" she said to Rocky.

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked Ginger who went outside. Bunty snickered and stood next to Rocky at the entrance of the coop. "Face it, Rock Ginger's one tough nut to crack, it didn't take me long to figure that out" said Bunty. "Maybe you're right" Rocky answered, but then he thought about it. "Hey wait a minute!" he said, and went after Bunty. Meanwhile back in Yorktown, things were looking good for the stray Border collie or so she thought. "Phew! At least I'm away from that monster dog" she said to herself. But then she heard a growl coming from behind her, "Then again, maybe not" she said. The dog snarled "Yipe!" said the Border collie before she took off running down the street. "Man! I can't believe he found me…ok gotta find a diversion" the collie said to herself. Just then, she saw PC mackintosh standing in front of the vitamin shop. "Ooh! Perfect!" said the Border collie, she stopped running and started barking at PC. "You crazy mongrel, get out of my site!" he said to her, the collie could see the Bulldog coming closer and with that she ran off down the block. The Bulldog however couldn't stop in time to keep from running into PC Mackintosh. "What the…?" before PC could finish his sentence the Bulldog crashed into him and knocked him down. The dog had seen the direction the collie fled, he was angry and wanted to follow her. He growled but it changed to a yelp when PC Mackintosh grabbed hold of his spiked collar. "This'll get you hard time in the pound, fella" PC said to him as he dragged the Bulldog to the pound down the street.

A few minutes later the Border collie had once again stopped to rest. All this running had made her very tired and she was panting heavily. "Wow! I made it, phew!" she said as she took her left paw and wiped some sweat off her forehead. Just then she heard Wallace's voice "C'mon Gromit, we've got a job to do" he said. They had gotten a call a few minutes ago from Lady Tottington she asked Wallace and Gromit to check the rabbit traps they had set on the outskirts of town. "Oh no! Humans! Hide!" thought the Border collie before Wallace could see her she hid in a knocked over trash can across the street. "Ok, keys, wallet and…" Wallace stopped short when he realized the keys to the anti pesto van weren't in his pocket. "Wait a minute… where are the keys?" he asked himself, Gromit sighed and went back into the house to look for the car keys. "Oh, thanks lad" said Wallace, just then he heard a loud clang. "Huh?" he said as he looked at the trash can across the street, "What could that be?" he asked himself as he walked across the street. He removed the trash can lid and saw the female Border collie, who was curled up in a ball. She was shaking and whimpering, "Oh, you poor dog…I didn't know there was a stray dog on this street" said Wallace. "Gromit, old pal c'mere and see what I've found" Wallace called out, Gromit grabbed the keys off the dining room table and went to see what Wallace was talking about. He came in the living room carrying the Border collie in his arms, she licked his cheek as a way of saying: "Thank you".

A short time later, Wallace and Gromit discovered that they had a real problem on their hands. "The poor thing must have been wondering the streets for days" said Wallace as he looked at the Border collie who had just finish a bowlful of dog food, Gromit nodded in agreement. "I mean look at her, she's nothing but skin and bones" Wallace added, he noticed the dog's ribs were slightly showing, Gromit nodded once more in agreement. "But with a little help, she'll be better…that's why she's staying here tonight" said Wallace. Gromit's eyes bucked, he looked at Wallace as if to say: "Are you kidding!" "Oh, come now, lad…she needs a place to stay at least till we figure out what to do with her, Gromit sighed he had to agree that the Border collie was in no condition to go back on the streets. Just then Wallace and Gromit were alerted by a buzzing noise coming from the other room. "Oh dear, we better get going" said Wallace, about 30 minutes later they stopped at the driveway of Tottington hall. Lady Tottington stood out front waiting for them. "You're late" she said to Wallace once he was out of the van. "Sorry, miss but we had another important situation on our hands" Wallace explained. "Important? What could be more important then this?" Lady Tottington asked. Gromit pointed to the van, the female Border collie had her head sticking out of the open window in the front seat of the van. "Oh! You poor thing" said Lady Tottington when she went up to the dog, "Where did you come from?" she asked as she stroked the collie's soft black fur. "We found her wondering the streets, she was hiding in a trash can" said Wallace. "Oh, you poor dog…look at you, you're nothing but skin and bones" said Lady Tottington who also noticed the collie's ribs that were slightly showing.

"I agree, she eats like she hasn't had a descent meal in years" Wallace explained. "I can't believe her owner would be so cruel, Border collies are such loyal dogs…I've always hated to see dogs wondering on the streets and they have no place to go" Lady Tottington explained. "I hope you're not planning to take her to the pound" she continued "Oh no, we would dream of that... She's stayin' with us, at least till she gets better" Wallace replied. "Good, a dog like her or Gromit doesn't deserve to be in the pound" Lady Tottington answered. "Having her around won't be such a problem if only we knew what her name is" said Wallace. Gromit pointed to the light turquoise colored leather collar that the collie was wearing. Lady Tottington looked at the round silver tag that hung from it. "Pilot" she said, "What? Oh, her name's Pilot" said Wallace who also looked at the tag. "That's a nice name" said Lady Tottington who smiled as she continued to stroke Pilot's soft fur. "What nationality do you suppose it is? I mean I've never heard of anyone or anything with that name before" Wallace answered (regarding Pilot's name). "I think its American" said Lady Tottington, "American, eh?" said Wallace.

"Yes, I mean look at this number and address, it's certainly not from around here" Lady Tottington explained. "You're right…well would you look at that Gromit, we got ourselves a yank dog, eh lad?" Wallace said to him, Gromit nodded. Pilot's tail began to wag, at least now somebody had recognized she wasn't from England. Her I.D. tag made it obvious by what was on it which was this:

Pilot

(310)-404-1024

Santa Monica, CA

"Yes! Finally someone has recognized I'm not from around here!" she thought. "You know, I've heard stories about this, her owners must have been here on holiday and dumped her when they had to leave" said Lady Tottington. "Maybe" Wallace replied, "That's what happened to you, isn't that right, girl?" Lady Tottington said to Pilot who wagged her tail once more. "That must have been what happened to her, there's no doubt about it" Lady Tottington continued, "Aye, that's harsh" Wallace said to her. "Yes it is, but as long as she's with you I know she'll be alright" she replied. "Oh, she sure will…Gromit and I plan to do a fine job on her, right lad?" Wallace answered. Gromit nodded in agreement, "I'm sure you will, all she needs is a bath and a few days to build up her strength and she'll be in good condition" Lady Tottington replied. But then she just thought of something "Uh…Wallace?" she said "Yes?" he answered. "I think you have another priority other then Pilot, right now" said Lady Tottington. "Oh right! The rabbit traps…c'mon Gromit" Wallace answered, Pilot whimpered she was out of the van but she wanted to follow them. Lady Tottington grabbed hold of Pilot's collar, Lady Tottington laughed she could see Pilot wanted to help and she admired that. "I think you better stay with me for now, girl" she said to Pilot who sighed.

1 hour later…

"Well the traps were pretty empty, although we did find 3 that happened to be occupied" said Wallace. He showed Lady Tottington his net which had 3 rabbits in it, one of them was gray, the second one was brown and the third was completely white. "Well as long as they stay here, there shouldn't be a problem with them messing with the farms down the road" said Lady Tottington. "Yes, but aren't most of the farms ones that have livestock? I mean I've seen two chicken farms when Gromit and I went down there, once" Wallace replied. "You're right, most of the farms down that road are livestock farms" Lady Tottington answered. She and Wallace along with Gromit and Pilot were all looking at a small road in the distance. It connected with the one Wallace and Gromit used to drive up to Tottington hall, only the rest of the road went passed it and had a turn farther down that led to the tri-county area where most of the farms were located including the Tweedy's chicken farm. "Well…I guess we better get going" said Wallace. "I suppose so, thank you Wallace" said Lady Tottington "Oh, think nothing of it, Gromit and I just look at it as another job well done" Wallace answered.

"Right Lad?" he said to Gromit, but then he realized he wasn't there! "Gromit? Where'd you go?" Wallace asked. Just then, he and Lady Tottington were alerted by a loud "beep" coming from the anti-pesto van. It was Gromit, who was waiting in the driver's seat, "Looks like he's already got a head start without you" Lady Tottington said with a laugh. "I guess he has…well, good bye" said Wallace, "Wait! Uh…you mind if I ask you something?" Lady Tottington asked. "Go ahead, what is it?" Wallace replied, "Did you plan to enter Gromit in the Yorktown dog show?" she asked. "Well, yes…I've got the flyer right here" said Wallace who showed it to her. "Interesting…did you happen to see who the list of judges are?" Lady Tottington asked. "Why, no I didn't…let's see PC Mackintosh and… you're one of the judges?" Wallace asked, "Yes" Lady Tottington answered. "Well that's grand… it wouldn't be much of an entertaining dog show without you, would it?" said Wallace "Very funny…but no, I guess not" Lady Tottington replied with a laugh. "Well, I suppose I'll see you around, huh Wallace?" she continued "I suppose so" he answered. "But wait, before you go I want to give you something, wait here…" she said to him and went in the house.

A few minutes later…

"Just to save you the hassle of mailing the flyer downtown, I happen to have a copy of the Yorktown dog show training manual" said Lady Tottington. "It lists all the standards and guidelines you'll need to follow, but I'm sure that won't be a problem, will it?" she added. "Oh, no problem at all, miss" Wallace replied. Once again, they heard another "beep" from the van, this time Pilot barked at Wallace and Lady Tottington. "Sorry!" Wallace called out to the two dogs, "I better go, they're starting to get restless" he said to Lady Tottington. "Well thanks again for stopping by" she said to him "Oh, it was no problem… you're welcome" Wallace answered as he got into the van. "So long Wallace, take good care of Pilot, you hear?" Lady Tottington shouted to him. "Will do, goodbye" he called back, the last thing Lady Tottington heard after that was one last "beep" from the van before it was out of site as it got farther down the road. She sighed, "He's such a kind man" she said to herself.

2 hours later…

"Well, another job well done, eh lad?" Wallace said to his dog. Gromit nodded, "Now to sit back to a nice slice of Wensleydale..." before Wallace could finish his sentence while he was looking the other way Pilot grabbed the cracker he was holding. "Hey!" Wallace said to her, Pilot barked back and wagged her tail. "Oh, you like it too huh?" Wallace asked her, "Well…" he started to say but then he heard Pilot whimper and stare at him with sad eyes. He could see that she had been through a rough life on the streets and what she needed now was some human comfort. "Alright one more, then…" said Wallace as he gave Pilot another cracker, "Now then…c'mon ol' girl" said Wallace as he got up and went into the kitchen. Pilot barked in response, Gromit just looked at her and sighed. Not that he was jealous or anything but still he cared about his friendship with Wallace and to have another dog like Pilot come into the picture had to take some getting used to. "See? Nothing a can of dog food can't fix, Gromit doesn't really care for the stuff…do you lad?" said Wallace. Gromit shook his head in reply, "You poor thing, livin' on the streets and nearly starved to death" Wallace said to Pilot with a sigh. "That's rough" he added.

A few minutes later…

"Well, make yourself at home" said Wallace as he led Pilot upstairs. She sniffed around the hallway, absorbing the different smells, most of them were Wallace and Gromit. "Until I make necessary repairs in that other room, you'll stay with Gromit tonight" Wallace explained. Gromit's eyes bucked, he had gotten used to Pilot but he and Wallace barely knew her and the fact Gromit had to share his room with her, seemed shocking to him. "Well, good night Pilot" said Wallace as he gave her a pat on the head. "And Gromit ol' pal…no tricks" Wallace said to him, Gromit whined and drooped his ears. "I'm just kidding, lad" said Wallace who gave Gromit a rub on the head to reassure him. "Good night Gromit" said Wallace before he closed the door, Pilot yawned and stretched out on the throw rug that was in the room. Gromit blinked when she yawned, he was surprised at how sharp and white her teeth were since she was a female dog. But now that he thought about it she was a different breed and the way her teeth looked was probably common for her type. Gromit went over to Pilot and nudged her with his nose, "What?" she said with a yawn. "Don't worry I'm not planning to steal your human" she continued, Gromit shook his head this wasn't what he meant. He gave her a hug as if to say: "You can stay here" Pilot's tail wagged once more. She liked Gromit as a friend, he proved to be much nicer then the dogs she used to know back in America. "See ya tomorrow" she said to Gromit before he flipped of the light. Pilot sighed, "Well, at least you're in a classy joint, it beats that trashcan on 3rd street" she thought before falling asleep.

MORE TO COME

Well that's chapter 3. Hope you liked it, Chapter 4 should be up by the weekend or next Monday. But please read and review, I know I might have said the Over the hedge parody was supposed to be in this chapter but look for it in chapter 4. Until then I hope you've enjoyed this new installment of "Every Dog Has Its Day"

The scene with Mac and Rocky talking is actually a parody from the move Balto. The line  
"That'll get you hard time in the pound" is from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's adventure.


	5. Over the edge

**Here's chapter 4. This chapter contains a parody from the movie "Over the hedge"**

The next day started off like any other for Wallace and Gromit, with the exception of Pilot the Border collie. Gromit was woken up as usual by his alarm clock he sighed and shut it off. "Sheesh! That's gotta be the most annoying thing in this house so far" said Pilot as she woke up and stretched. Gromit nodded, he made up his bed seeing that Pilot yawned and went back to sleep he decided not to wake her up again. Gromit had slept later then usual, by the time he got downstairs he noticed Wallace was already up and ready for the day. "Mourning, Gromit…Where's Pilot?" Wallace said to him, Gromit's eyes pointed to the stairs. "Oh, still asleep is she?" said Wallace, Gromit nodded "I'd probably be doing the same thing…sleeping out on the streets has got to be rough, don't you agree?" Wallace explained. Gromit nodded once more.

1 hour later…

It was 7:00 am, Pilot woke up once again and yawned. "Well, I better go see what Gromit's up to" she said to herself. Once she got downstairs she stopped in the door way of the dining room. She looked around the room, it looked very appealing at that moment she did another stretch. She noticed another doorway that led to the living room, she went over to it hoping to find Gromit. Pilot found him sitting on the couch knitting, she blinked her dark green eyes in surprise she had seen humans knit but had NEVER seen a dog do it. Seeing that Gromit was very occupied with his knitting she barked, he was quickly alerted by it too. She looked at him and slowly wagged her tail, Gromit pointed to the dining room table. Pilot walked over to it and noticed he left out a box of cornflakes and bowl for her. She sighed, "Well…I guess I ain't go no choice" she said quietly, on average Pilot never really ate cornflakes in the mourning. At her old home in California she was given regular kibble or canned food like other dogs, but in this case cornflakes wasn't so bad for a change. She didn't have a hard time holding a spoon in her paw, like Gromit, Pilot used her paws like a human used their hands.

2 hours later…

It was ten minutes passed 9:00 am, Pilot was in the living room with Gromit, watching him knit. But at that very moment the two were alerted by a loud crash coming from upstairs. After the crash they heard a voice: "Ow!" it was Wallace, the two dogs decided to go upstairs and see what was wrong. Gromit opened the door and saw Wallace on the floor "I'm ok…" he said to Gromit. A light bulb that was in one of ceiling fixtures was loose, it fell and shattered once it hit the hard wood floor. Wallace was perfectly unharmed, despite the fact on the step ladder he lost his footing and he fell down. "Well…I guess the room won't get fixed after all" he said to the two dogs. Wallace let out a deep sigh he got up from the floor, thankfully when he fell he didn't hurt his back or anything else. "I might have to get someone to come over and have a look" he said to Gromit as he closed the door. Just then, he noticed Pilot who looked perfectly alright! "Well, look at you, awake already…and you look even better too" Wallace said to her. Pilot barked and wagged her tail as if to say: "Thanks!" "Well, I better go change" said Wallace. Gromit and Pilot heard his bedroom door open then it closed within a few seconds. Gromit gave Pilot a look as if to say: 'When are you gonna tell him you can talk?" "When am I gonna tell him? J-just wait…ok? I don't know you guys enough just yet…give me some time, Kay?" Pilot answered. Gromit nodded "Thanks, G" Pilot said with a sigh, "C'mon let's go" she continued as they headed down stairs and out to the backyard. Meanwhile back on the Tweedy's farm, Howard the Doberman was getting more then he bargained for when he woke up. He yawned and stretched, his brother Dan was still asleep and snoring loudly. (If any of you have Chicken run on DVD or VHS here's a way to tell which Doberman is Howard and which is Dan. If you paused one of the close ups of the Tweedy's Dobermans like the scene where the chickens are building the plane for example, if you look closely at the dogs Howard is the one left he has a line going straight down on his upper lip. Dan is on the right his snout is round and Howard's snout is kind of a square shape, this just so no one gets confused).

Howard looked over at his sleeping brother, the two dogs were allowed to sleep in the house. The only place they were allowed to sleep in the house was in the living room on the carpet or in their dog beds. Howard was alerted by a faint thump coming from upstairs, "Huh?" he said, "Hmm…no, no Howard you know the rules, the bedroom is the forbidden zone" he said quietly to himself. Just then he heard a creak, "But then again…alright just this one time" he said to himself and with that he got up and left. When he got upstairs he stopped at his owner's bedroom door, the floor slightly creaked beneath his left paw. He gulped "C'mon Howard, you ain't no chicken" he said to himself once more. He put his ear against the door and listened for any noise or movement. To his surprise, he heard nothing! "Huh?" he thought, he opened door and looked inside. "What the…?" he thought, they didn't hear him come in, "Oh they're asleep" thought Howard he started to leave, But then he turned around "Or are they really…?" he asked himself, he walked quietly over to the bed he could hear his owner's snoring. He easily recognized Mrs. Tweedy's since hers was lighter, "Ok, I was right, phew!" thought Howard. He left the room quietly, his owners didn't hear him at all. "Well, good…besides its none of my business to know what they do behind closed doors…" Howard said to himself. "At least this was easier to take in then, that time they were makin' out…" He continued. Howard shuddered at the thought of it, he remembered it all too well.

(Flashback)

It was a normal night, about a month before the chickens escaped. He and Dan were downstairs watching "I love Lucy". (It one of several shows that came on in the 1950s) Howard noticed that the Tweedys had been upstairs a long time, so he go up from where he was sitting and went upstairs without thinking of it being the forbidden zone. He looked through the key hole and saw his owners making out right there! What surprised him even more was Mrs. Tweedy was perfectly ok with it! She rarely did anything like this, although Howard and Dan did noticed whenever the Tweedys acted flirty around each other. Also, weather Howard and Dan knew it or not Ginger, and the other chickens noticed too, Nick and Fetcher hadgotten a few glances whenever the snuck into the house to get supplies for the chickens. One thing they all knew as well as any other animal was nether of them couldn't stomach the site of seeing humans kissing. Howard and Dan didn't know that Ginger and the other chickens along with Nick and Fetcher disliked the same subject if the two Dobermans knew, things might have been different between them and the chickens. Howard couldn't stay upstairs any longer, he went back down to the living room and told Dan what he saw. The two dogs wondered if the chickens also disliked certain types of human affection like they did, but as long as the dogs were told to chase them if they escaped their question would remain unanswered.

(End of flash back)

Howard did remember one time he liked Ginger! It was over a year ago when she first came to the farm, Ginger was still a pullet and Howard and Dan were still puppies. Howard liked playing with Ginger from the opposite side of the fence, but one day when Mrs. Tweedy caught him she didn't seem to like the idea of the dog being friends with a chicken. To Howard and Dan it was heartbreaking for them end their friendship with Ginger and the other chickens. The day their friendship with the chickens ended, the Tweedys had started training them to hate and chase chickens if any of them tried to escape. During all the times the two dogs chased and attacked the chickens nether of them remembered that they used to be friends! But now that the chickens were gone the memory of the two dogs coexisting with them had come back to both Howard and Dan. Once it came back into his mind, Howard felt somewhat emotional, if only he and Dan could have a chance to apologize to Ginger and the other chickens for what they had done to them.

"One thing's for sure, they'll never know I was in their room" Howard said to himself, regarding the fact he went in his owner's bed room. When he pulled the door closed with his right paw he accidentally slammed it! "Oops!" he thought hoping that the Tweedys didn't hear the door slam. "Dang! They can sleep through anything" said Howard who noticed there was an awkward type of silence after the doorslammed . He went back downstairs and laid down with his brother. "And to think ol' blue eyes says I can see through anything" Howard to himself with a snort. "Yeah right" he added with a yawn before going back to sleep.

Later that mourning…

"Well, looks like somebody's gettin' in shape" said Mr. Tweedy as he took the newspaper from Dan's mouth. "What make you say that?" Mrs. Tweedy asked, "Dan caught the paper today" Mr. Tweedy replied. "Uh-oh, somebody's losing his touch" Mrs. Tweedy said to Howard. "Nah, I don't think it's that, he just…I don't know missed out I guess" Mr. Tweedy answered. Mrs. Tweedy snickered "Well, maybe he missed out because he spying in our room" she explained. Howard gasped, he thought they didn't hear the door slam apparently Mrs. Tweedy did. "Didn't I tell you both that the bedroom is off limits?" she said to the two Dobermans who quickly nodded. Howard whined and let his ears droop when he lowed his head, "Don't try it, I know that trick" said Mrs. Tweedy. Howard whimpered once more and wagged his tail slowly, "Oh, c'mon don't stay mad at him, cant' you see he's sorry? I mean he probably came up there to see what we were up to" said Mr. Tweedy. Howard nodded in agreement, maybe Mr. Tweedy could convince his wife that Howard was innocent. "True, but what reason would he have for coming upstairs?" she asked, "Maybe he just wanted to check to see if we were alright, I'm sure he didn't mean no harm, right Howard?" Mr. Tweedy replied. At hearing this, Howard barked in agreement, "See?" Mr. Tweedy continued. "Alright, I forgive you" Mrs. Tweedy said to Howard as she gave him a pat on the head. "Phew! Thank you Mr. Tweedy! At least I got someone to stick up for me when El Gato loses her self-control" Howard said to Dan once they were alone, he nodded at his brother's commit. It was a rare thing when the Tweedys let their dogs off easy for doing something they shouldn't.

Later that day…

"Well, I mailed off that flyer, we should be getting that training manual soon" Mrs. Tweedy explained as she closed the door behind her when she got back from going to the mailbox. "How soon?" Mr. Tweedy asked, "It said allow 3 to 4 days for delivery" she answered. "Oh, ok" he replied.

Wednesday…

"Not today, boys" the mailman said to Howard and Dan who were sitting out front.

Thursday….

"Not today, fellas" the mailman said to the two dogs.

Friday…

"Sorry, not today fellas, maybe tomorrow" he said.

Saturday…

"Oh, guys" he said to the two Dobermans who got up. Their tails began to wag at the site of the envelope the mailman was holding. Howard took it from him and pushed the front door openand went inside with Dan close behind him. The mailman laughed once they closed the door "Those Tweedy dogs" he said to himself before he walked down the road to his truck. Meanwhile, inside the house Dan began to bark to alert his owners of what happened. "Huh? What the heck is wrong with that dog?" Mrs. Tweedy asked herself as she got up from her desk. The dog continued to bark but then he stopped after a few minutes. "Stop it, Dan…Howard? What have you got there?" she said to them as she took the envelope from Howard's mouth. She opened the envelope and found the training manual for the Yorktown dog show. "Well, it finally came… fancy that" she said to herself, Howard barked at her there was a bit of excitement in his tone of voice. "Good dogs" Mrs. Tweedy said to them and rubbed the two Dobermans behind their ears. Both dogs were panting with excitement "What's with all the barking?" Mr. Tweedy asked as he came downstairs. "The training manual came today" Mrs. Tweedy explained, "Oh, there's over 100 pages in this book" Mr. Tweedy answered as he flipped through the training manual. "Its no problem, the dog show's in 3 weeks… we've got time, from now until the dog showwe're going to be spending all of our weekends, training" Mrs. Tweedy said to him. "Not weekdays?" he asked "Especially weekdays" she answered, "So 7 days a week, huh?" said Mr. Tweedy. "Yeah, pretty much" said Mrs. Tweedy, "So when should we start training?" Mr. Tweedy asked once more, "Well, it says here if our dogs are purebred, we need to see if they match their breed's standard then we go from there" Mrs. Tweedy explained.

"Oh, I see…uh, there's 4 parts in the dog show…you do realize that, right?" Mr. Tweedy replied. He was right, the Yorktown dog show consisted of 4 different events including: A dog's ability to follow training commands, agility, showing the dog (like at AKC dogshows) and the last event was a race. "Sure I do, once we get through going over the breed standard I'd say Howard and Dan can start training, oh say…next Saturday afternoon" Mrs. Tweedy answered. The two dogs groaned at hearing this, "Ohhh, there goes our I love Lucy marathon" Howard said to himself, he and Dan had been looking forward the "I love Lucy" TV marathon all week and now that they would start training next Saturday they were sure to miss it.

Back in Yorktown…

"Well, lad this book seems pretty simple, we should be ready for that show in no time" said Wallace who was looking through the training manual. Gromit nodded, Wallace turned to the next page that contained the last chapter. "Entry requirements… to enter the Yorktown dog show one of the most important requirement is… oh dear" Wallace stopped short. Gromit looked up, "Gromit I think we have a problem, it says here that one of the entry requirements is there must be two dogs on the application form and we've onlygot one" Wallace explained. Gromit sighed sadly, but then he had an idea he looked outside and saw Pilot out in the backyard. "I'm so sorry Gromit" Wallace said with a sigh, "If only we could find another dog" he continued. Gromit pointed to the widow but Wallace didn't pay much attention "Not now lad, we'll go for a walk later" said Wallace. Gromit shook his head and pointed once more, "Gromit, I told you we'll go for a walk later" Wallace said in a firm tone. Gromit sighed and grabbed Wallace by the hand. "Where are you taking me? Now see here I don't know what you want me to see but…" Wallace dropped off his sentence as he looked outside. He saw Pilot sitting out in the yard watchinga flock ofsparrows land and take off on the brick wall that divided the yard from the neighbor's.

"Pilot! That's it! We do have an extra dog! Yahoo!" Wallace said cheerfully before he went back into the dining room. "I wonder what he'd do with out me?" thought Gromit.

Back on the farm…

"Dan?" Howard asked, "Yeah, bro what's up?" Dan replied, "I've been thinking… you remember when we used to be friends with those chickens?" Howard continued. He and Dan were outside which was the perfect place for them to talk since the Tweedys didn't know they could talk, they were going to tell them but not right now. "Uh-huh, why?" said Dan, "Well, now that they're gone I kinda miss 'em" said Howard "So, what else is new?" Dan answered. "So, I was thinkin' if we're gonna be in that dog show, maybe we should go find those chickens and see if they wanna come to the dog show and cheer us on!" Howard explained. "Howard, bro... I've known you all my life and you have come up with some crazy ideas and… this has got to be… THE MOST CRAZY IDEA YOU EVER CAME UP WITH!" Dan shouted. "So?' Howard answered "So, how would we find those chickens anyway! They could miles away from here" said Dan. "Maybe, but I'm gonna go find 'em and if youwon't come then that's fine with me" said Howard. "Mrs. Tweedy's gonna be mad" Dan said to him "Only if she finds out and she won't 'cause I won't be gone long but until then I need you to cover for me, deal?" he replied. "Deal" Dan answered, just then he heard the gate to the chicken yard open. "But Howard how are you ever gonna find them? I mean we ain't got no lead" said Dan "Oh yes we do!" Howard replied as he entered one of the coops. He found some of Ginger's feathers that were left from molting season and began sniffing them. "Well?" Dan asked, Howard walked out of the coop and sniffed the air. "I got 'em!" he said "See ya!" he said to his brother "Be careful, bro!" Dan called out to him, "Don't worry I will!" Howard called back as he ran.

A few minutes later he was out in an open field, there was a lot of tall green grass and few trees scattered here and there. "C'mon c'mon" Howard said to himself, he stood in the field hoping to continue flowing the chicken scent. There was breeze in the air, he sniffed the air blowing in face and quickly regained the scent. "Yes! Chickens here I come!" he said and started to run again. After running for some time he stopped to pant at the edge of the lake. When he caught his breath, Howard took a drink of lake water. Once he was finished he continued on his search. "Ok, the scent ends here so that must mean…" he stopped short and looked out at the water, he saw an island a short distance away. "They're out on that island" he concluded "Ok, here I go" he said to himself, took a few steps backward and began to count. "One…two… three… go!" he said before he took off running. He jumped in the water which created a huge splash, he came up to the surface within a few seconds. Howard slightly coughed when the water entered his mouth as he came up, "Ok this water's way too cold" he thought before he began dog paddling.

30 minutes later…

"Phew! I made it" he said to himself as he got out of the water and onto the bank. He stood there and shook himself, it would be a few minutes before his fur completely dried off. "Now to find Ginger" he thought as he started to walk up the bank. Once he got through the bushes and around the small trees he found a clearing with several chicken coops in it. "Whoa! They really got themselves established" he thought "Ooh! There's Ginger!" he said to himself and started to walk towards the clearing. "So anyway I was saying…" Ginger was cut off when she and Rocky heard a chicken shout "Dog!" the others started screaming and running. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold it! Please!" Howard shouted to them, "Guys, shut up!" Ginger yelled to the chickens. At that moment every one stopped, "Now wait a second" she said calmly and went up to Howard who sitting down on the grass.

"What are you doing here?" Ginger asked, she knew Howard and Dan could talk since the last time she spoke to them was whenthey were puppies. "I came here looking for you" Howard explained, "How did you find us? Did the farmers send you? And where's your brother?" Ginger asked. "Hold it, one at a time" said Howard, "First off, I found some of your feathers and followed your scent here… second, no, the farmers didn't send me…heck they don't even know I'm gone!" said Howard. "Really? But where's your brother" Ginger asked. "At home, covering for me…I hope" said Howard, who hoped the Tweedys hadn't noticed his sudden disappearance. "Look if you're here to think about eating us then…" Howard cut Ginger off "Relax I ain't gonna eat you, Ginger" he said. She gasped, "You remember my name?" Ginger asked in surprise. "Yeah, I know all of ya'll by name, that's Bunty, there's Babs and that's Rocky" Howard explained as he pointed out the chickens he knew. "Do you remember me?" Fowler asked, "Sure I do…lunch!" Howard replied. All the chickens started laughing, except Fowler.

"How dare you!" he yelled to the Doberman, Howard laughed "I'm just kiddin' Fowler" he said to him. "So what brings you hear?" Ginger asked, "Well I…" Mac cut Howard off, "Hey! Did you forget me?" she asked him. "And what about us?" said Nick and Fetcher, Howard laughed "Sorry Mac… hey Nick, hey Fetcher" said Howard. "You know about us?" Fetcher asked, "Hey, me and my brother Dan have seen you sneak around the house once or twice" Howard explained, "But don't worry, you can trust ol' Howard me and Dan would never squeal on you" he continued. "Oh thanks, Mate" said Nick who wiped off some sweat from his forehead. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Ginger asked once more. "I was here to look for you and I came to tell you something" Howard said to her. "Well, what?" Ginger answered, "First, I just want to say to all of you that Dan and I feel kinda hurt about chasing and attacking all of you" Howard explained. "Then, why didn't you tell us before?" Ginger asked. "We forgot we used to be friends with you and second those nutcase farmers trained us to hate you to no end" Howard replied. "Oh, now what was that other thing you wanted to tell us?" she said to him. "Well, I wanted to tell you that Dan and I are gonna be in the annual Yorktown dog show!"said Howard. At hear this, all the chickens started cheering.

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Ginger asked. "Well, I kinda wanted to know if guys wouldn't mind….I mean would you guys like to come cheer us on?" Howard replied. "Yeah! That'd be great, right guys!" Ginger asked, All the chickens just looked at her they didn't seem to be interested since the only answer Ginger got back was an "Uh…" from all of them. "Oh, come' on you guys, it's the least we could do" Ginger said to them. "Well, I'm up for it" said Rocky "Me too" said Mac, "And so are we" said Nick. "We'll be right behind you, Ginger" said Bunty, "So Ya'll goin'?" Howard asked. "We're going" said Ginger, "Cool! C'mon let's go!" said Rocky.

Later…

Once everything was settled Ginger had go over a few things with the hens that were staying. "Ok, Agnes I'm leaving you in charge, understand?" said Ginger "Perfectly" said Agnes. A few minutes later, Howard and the chickens that were going back to the farm with him were ready to leave. "Bye, guys" Ginger said to the other hens who all replied with various goodbyes. "They're soup meat" a black colored hen in a green scarf said to herself. She as well as the other chickens hoped the Tweedys wouldn't find their new home since the chickens had worked so hard to gain their freedom from their abusive owners. "Hurry back!" a brown colored hen shouted to Ginger and the others going with her. The chickens that went with Ginger and Howard were: Babs, Bunty, Mac and Fowler, Nick and Fetcher also joined in the group that was traveling back.

Later that day…

It was around 4:00 pm, when they reached the farm, Howard told them to stay hidden until he told them it was ok to come out. "Dan! I'm back" said Howard, "Oh, good you're back" Dan replied. "Did Mrs. Tweedy notice I was gone?" Howard asked his brother, "No, she hasn't even been out here" he answered. "Phew! Thanks man, I owe you one" said Howard as he went back to where the chickens were hiding. "Yeah! You definitely owe me one! 4 pig ears and a jerky stick is what you owe, bro" Dan replied. "Ok, you guys go on in, alright?" Howard said to Ginger, "How do you know the farmers won't see us?" Ginger asked. "Look, just keep quiet and they'll never know you're here" Howard explained, "Ok" said Ginger "Good" he answered. "Whoo! Dan, my feet are killin' me!" said Howard, his paw pads were slightly sore from all the running and walking he did while he was gone. "Well, you have been gone almost an hour" Dan replied, "Hey! Don't push it" Howard said to him "Sorry, Bro" he answered.

30 minutes later…

"Well, this really brings back memories" said Rocky as he entered one of the coops and looked around. "Ye-Yeah it sure does" Ginger stuttered, Rocky was unaware that his tail feathers accidentally rubbed up against Ginger's face and she was about to sneeze! "Don't sneeze!" Babs shouted to her, the minute after Babs said that Ginger let out a loud sneeze. "Uh-oh" said Fetcher before he and Nick hid under one of the loose floor boards in the coop. "What was that?" Mrs. Tweedy asked herself, she and Mr. Tweedy had gone outside to check on Howard and Dan, but now they were alerted by a sound coming from the chicken yard (the sound was Ginger's sneeze). Howard sat next to the gate and watched Mrs. Tweedy open it, since the chickens were gone she had taken the lock off of it. But now she was focused on the sound that came from the yard, "Oh…no" thought Howard. He gulped at the thought of what might happen, Mrs. Tweedy opened the roof to the coop Ginger and the others were in. Although they didn't have time to hide, before the Tweedys entered the yard. "Well, well well…look who's come back" Mrs. Tweedy said to the chickens, now that they were back she had some ideas on what to do with them. But Howard wouldn't allow it, he went up to the Tweedys and started growling at them. Mrs. Tweedy gasped, she couldn't believe that he was trying to protect the chickens! "Howard, heel" Mrs. Tweedy said to him. Howard didn't listen he just growled deeper in his throat. "Howard…I said, heel!" Mrs. Tweedy said to the dog once more. Howard continued to ignore her, he snarled at both of the Tweedys and even snapped at them. He DIDN'T bite them he just snapped his teeth at them as a warning. "Hmph! Fine, see if I care about them" said Mrs. Tweedy before she and her husband left the yard. Once they were gone Rocky and the other chickens came out of the coop. "Wow, Howard you got guts" he said, "Darn right you do, why back in my day if a dog turned on its owner it got severely punished" said Fowler. "Yeah, well…ever since I was a pup Mrs. Tweedy always said I'm her favorite so… she'll sometimes let me slide by" Howard explained. "Well, it's a good thing she let you slide by this time" said Ginger "You got that right" Howard replied.

2 hours later…

It was 6:00 pm and the sun had started to go down, it was still March and daylight savings time hadn't started yet. But it was coming since the days were beginning to get longer since the sun had started to set slightly later then usual. Ginger had told Howard and Dan what had happened once they escaped, and the two dogs told her and everyone else what happened on the farm after the escape. But their conversion was stopped short, "Guys I hate to break up your little reunion but we got us a bigger problem" said Dan. "What?" Ginger asked "Human!" Howard shouted, at that moment the chickens along with the rats Nick and Fetcher ran off. Mrs. Tweedy walked up to the gate and put the lock back on it, Howard and Dan growled at her they knew what she was doing. "Don't even think about it" she said to them, the two Dobermans let their ears droop. They now realized how cruel their owners really were and thought about how they didn't respect the chickens at all. When she got back in the house the chickens came out of hiding, "Oh no it's locked" said Rocky who looked at the gate. "Puh-lease, they haven't made a lock that can keep in yours truly" Ginger said to him with a laugh.

Meanwhile, an hour later back in Yorktown Wallace and Gromit were both in the living room when suddenly Wallace noticed Pilot wasn't in the room with them. "Gromit? Where's Pilot?" Wallace asked his voice sounded a little concerned. Gromit pointed to the dog door, "Oh, out for a walk, eh?" said Wallace. Gromit nodded, "That's perfectly ok…just let me know when she gets back, if you need me I'll be down in the basement"  
Wallace continued before he got up and left the room. Gromit could hear him whistling in the distance, he sighed and went back to his knitting. Outside, Pilot was somewhat far away from Wallace and Gromit's house. She was walking on the street, she wasn't in any danger of getting hit by a car since no one was around but she listened out for anyone that was driving in her direction. Pilot sniffed the air, being out on a night like this particular one felt good to her. "Alright, now to see about that road Tottington mentioned" she said to herself. She passed Tottington hall and went down the road that led to the farms. Pilot had been walking for some time now, she looked around and saw she was in a cow pasture.

"Wow! There are so many stars out here" she said to herself when she looked up at the night sky. "Please, you've seen one night sky you've seen 'em all" said a Holstein cow. "Yeah, yeah yeah… she'll be milkin' her behind off, watch" Pilot muttered to herself as she walked away. Pilot walked down a road which headed in the direction of the Tweedy's farm. She stopped and sniffed the air, "Hey…" she said and sniffed once more. "Hmm… smells like chicken" she added as she followed the direction of the scent. "Dang, this farm has lost some its luster" she said to herself as she entered the Tweedy's farm. "Hey, you!" Rocky called out "Me?" Pilot answered, "Yeah you, listen can you help us? We're locked in" Rocky explained. Pilot looked at the gate she could see it was securely locked, "Can't you unlock yourself?" she asked Rocky. "We tried that but it's too difficult" said Ginger, Pilot felt sorry for her and instead of walking away she decided to help. "I'm so sorry, how can help?" she asked, Rocky explained the whole thing to her but in order to pull off the plan they needed some supplies which required Nick and Fetcher to sneak into the house. They came back a few minutes later with some black eye shadow and a brush. Even though Pilot had a bath earlier that week Rocky decide to make her look more appealing by brushing her fur and making it look more black and glossy. Once Ginger and Rocky were done brushing Pilot and adding the eye shadow they decided it was time to give her a test run.

"Ok gorgeous you're on" said Rocky as he shoved Pilot forward, "Man, this better be one stupid human" she said. "Audio, go!" said Rocky, Nick and Fetcher had also got a record player and record with various recordings of animal noises. But when they played it instead of a dog barking when it played, it was a cow mooing! Pilot looked back in surprise. "She's supposed to be a dog, put it on dog! Maybe the human liked the cow let's hope the human liked the cow" said Rocky. "Who goes there!" said Mr. Tweedy "You're a dog! You're a dog!" Rocky called out quietly to Pilot. "You're a dog!" she said to Mr. Tweedy, Rocky just slapped himself in frustration. "Uh, I-I mean I'm a dog uh…woof-woof?" said Pilot who frowned, Mr. Tweedy wasn't the least bit effected by hearing the dog talk. "Yeah…right, shoo bye-bye get away from here we don't give out scraps to common strays" he said. "Common strays? Alright you asked for it" said Pilot, she was about to growl. "Get the key-ring!" Rocky whispered, "Gee that's a nice key-ring you got there, mind if I have a look?" Pilot asked. "No, no, no no! I must not be so near a creature of the outdoor woods" Mrs. Tweedy said with a fake sneeze. "Away with your filth!" she continued, "My filth?" Pilot asked, the chickens gasped at hearing her tone of voice. "My filth!" Pilot continued she sounded angrier this time "Aw, jeepers here we go" said Mac. "Ok, that's it I am sick and tired of everybody taking one look at me and runnin' away 'cause they think I'm filthy, well I got news for you I didn't get all trimmed and clean to have some overfed, pompous puffball tell me he's too good for me. I got make up on my butt dude! And you don't even wanna know about the cork!" said Pilot.

"Stop! No one has ever spoken to me like that!" said Mr. Tweedy, Ginger and the others gasped. "It is bold… I like it" said Mr. Tweedy, Ginger and Rocky looked at each other with frowns on their faces. "Well, believe me Th-there's plenty more where came from…puffball" Pilot said to Mr. Tweedy.

MORE TO COME

**Sorry this chapter was so long. But there you have it a parody from over the hedge**.

**Chapter 5 will be up sometime next week, until then this is it. But please do read and review.**


	6. Training Dayz part 1

**Sorry for the long wait on the update. I had a few other priorities to deal with at the moment but now I'm back. Here's chapter 5 hope you like it, so far it seem this fan fic is doing well.**

It had been over a week since the Tweedys had gotten the training manual in the mail. But this particular Saturday was going to be totally different then any other weekend the dogs and chickens had experienced on the farm. It was around 7:00 am on Saturday, everyone had different reasons for liking the weekend but one thing they all agreed on was sleeping in on Saturday mourning. So far on this particular mourning everything was going well or so it seemed. "Huh? What!" Mrs. Tweedy stuttered she had been woken up by her alarm clock. Like Gromit, she found the clock to be very annoying once sheturned it off she groaned at the thought of it being Saturday mourning and it was also the day she and Mr. Tweedy had to start training their dogs. Mr. Tweedy yawned "You awake?" he asked "Yeah I'm awake" Mrs. Tweedy answered with a sigh. "Listen, do me a favor and remind me to send that alarm clock back to your brother…Sheesh! He buys the cheapest anniversary gifts" she continued. Mr. Tweedy didn't comment on it, "Well, we be better start training, c'mon" said Mr. Tweedy as he got up. "Oh great training day, let's go…in 10 more minutes" Mrs. Tweedy said to herself, she was still tired and instead of getting up she went back to sleep. (I got the lines from the movie Madagascar)

Later that day…

Although Mrs. Tweedy didn't sleep for long, she was woken up by something that was licking her face. "Ok, alright I'm up I'm up just…cut me a break already, sheesh!" she said to Howard. "Howard got you up didn't he?" Mr. Tweedy asked, he was standing in the doorway of the room. "Yes he did" Mrs. Tweedy replied with a sigh, "Ok I'll get up" she continued and yawned.

Back in Yorktown…

"C'mon Gromit wake up" said Wallace, Gromit slowly opened his eyes and yawned. The alarm clock he usually had on was unplugged since it got his last nerve as well as Pilot's. "It's Saturday" Pilot answered in a drowsy tone, she had revealed last week that she could talk so Wallace wasn't the least bit startled as he was the first time. "I know, But its training day" Wallace explained. "Training! Uh… we can't Gromit and I caught a cold while we were sleeping" Pilot replied with a fake sneeze. "You'll be fine" Wallace said to her as he opened the window. "We're gonna train like champions" he said to the two dogs, who fainted. (I got the lines from the movie Stuart Little 2)

Back on the farm…

"It says here other then the vegetable competition this fall, the dog show is the second town highlight… Heh, who knew?" said Mr. Tweedy as he finished reading the newspaper. He didn't hear a reply from his wife at all, just silence "Mrs. Tweedy?" he asked. Still no reply, "Mel?" he asked once more, finally he let out a loud whistle. "Huh? What?" Mrs. Tweedy answered she had sort of dosed off when she was sitting at her desk. "Now see, typically I'm the one who falls asleep when you're talking but today…" Mr. Tweedy stopped to laugh. "It was reversed" he continued, "Give me a break, I didn't sleep too well last night" Mrs. Tweedy replied. Just then she was alerted by a loud snort "Yikes!" she said and sort of jump up, "And I guess Howard and Dan didn't ether" she added as she looked at the two dogs who both looked almost as tired as she was. "I don't know, Dan looks like he did well but you and Howard well…" Mr. Tweedy stopped to laugh once more. "Looks like you've been burning the midnight oil" he continued, "Hey, around here Howard and I are the brains and you and Dan are the brawn" Mrs. Tweedy explained. "You've got a point, brains and brawn you can't compete with that" Mr. Tweedy answered. "Darn right, I mean we had something going here with those chickens" Mrs. Tweedy replied, "What do you mean?" Mr. Tweedy asked. "I intimidate, Howard and Dan are the muscle and you retrieve the escaped ones, its been that way since they were 3 months old" Mrs. Tweedy explained(I got those lines from the T.V. series The Proud family).

"Sure has been, but you've got something that the dogs and chickens don't have" Mr. Tweedy answered. "And what's that?" Mrs. Tweedy asked, her husband moved closer to her "Beauty and brains" he said. Mrs. Tweedy had stiffened her laughter, "Look, if you're trying to pull a move on me then its not working, well at least not right now" she answered. She knew Mr. Tweedy was trying to make up for the two of them having a sort of love-hate relationship for the past year. She blushed and she already did feel somewhat submissive but she had other priorities she knew they had to deal with first. "Maybe I can try again later?" Mr. Tweedy asked. "Don't push it" Mrs. Tweedy answered in a firm tone, "Nevermind" said Mr. Tweedy.

Later…

"Ok Howard stand still" Mrs. Tweedy said to him as she measured him. Howard did as he was told and allowed her to measure his height, length and width. "Alright you're done, good dog" she said to Howard before giving him a dog biscuit. "Dan" she said to the other Doberman who looked up at hearing his name. "It's your turn" Mrs. Tweedy continued, Dan whined and shook his head. "Dan, look its not going to hurt you" Mrs. Tweedy said to him her voice sounded a bit calmer then usual. Dan barked at her angrily, "Maybe he just doesn't want to be measured" said Mr. Tweedy. "Well, he has to be, otherwise we won't know if he matches the standard or not, now c'mon Dan" Mrs. Tweedy continued. Dan just looked at her "You better get over there before she knocks you into next week" Howard said to him quietly.

(What might happen if Dan didn't get measured)

"Where's Dan?" Mr. Tweedy asked "He wouldn't let me measure him so I knocked him into next week…don't worry he'll be back on Tuesday" said Mrs. Tweedy.

(Back to original scene)

(I got those lines from the T.V. show everybody hates Chris)

"You better go before she…" Dan cut Howard off "Yeah, yeah yeah I know" he answered quietly and sighed. He looked up at Mrs. Tweedy and whined, "So, you ready now?" she asked him Dan nodded. "Alright, stay still" she said to him as she began to measure his height. Within a few seconds Dan yawned at sat down,"Dan!" Mrs. Tweedy said to him she groaned "You're supposed to stand up not sit down" she said to him. Mrs. Tweedy knew she had to control herself, she sighed "Alright…I'm- I'm not going to yell at you just… work with me here, ok?" she said to Dan trying to remain calm. He nodded "Great…" Mrs. Tweedy replied.

Later…

"Well, they both match the standard with the exception of their coat color which is ok 'cause it's rare" Mrs. Tweedy explained. Howard and Dan were both purebred Dobermans since the colors that were considered common for their breed were: black and tan or chocolate and tan, Howard and Dan were both a sort of gray and beige. With dogs gray colored fur is classified as " silver" and the color of Howard and Dan's paws would ether be classified as "yellow" or "blonde" in their case their paws had a kind of yellow tone. "Phew! So, now what do we have to do next?" Mr. Tweedy asked,  
"The hard part…training" Mrs. Tweedy said him. Howard and Dan whined at hearing this.

A few minutes later…

"Ok the book says the dog has to be given a trail on each segment, the first one is racing" Mrs. Tweedy explained. The 4 of them were now outside, she whistled for the two dogs to come, they both came running to their owners, barking with excitement. "All right then…go!" Mrs. Tweedy told them, Howard and Dan just stood there doing nothing. Mrs. Tweedy walked over to the two dogs "Now then, go!" she said once more. The two dogs did nothing, there was a bit of silence between them and their owners. The only thing that could be heard right at moment was the 4 of them breathing and a cricket chirping somewhere on the farm. "What is wrong with them?" Mrs. Tweedy asked, "Maybe they need a little motivation" Mr. Tweedy said to her. Just then, he had an idea "I got it! I'll be right back" he said "Wha? Wait! Where are you going!" Mrs. Tweedy asked. "Trust me" Mr. Tweedy called back as he left.

Minutes later…

Since they didn't have anything better to do, Mrs. Tweedy sat and waited on the stoop with Howard and Dan laying near her feet. "I'm back" Mr. Tweedy said to her, "Where were you? You were gone for a good 20 minutes" Mrs. Tweedy replied as she put the T.V. guide magazine she was reading on the stoop. "I went to get something" Mr. Tweedy answered, "What is it?" Mrs. Tweedy asked him. Mr. Tweedy was holding a white chicken with a dark green bandanna with white polka dots around her neck. "I barrowed her from the farm next door" he said Mrs. Tweedy raised up one of her eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?" Howard and Dan said at the same time. "How is she supposed to help?" Mrs. Tweedy asked "Well, I said maybe they need some motivation so…this is it" Mr. Tweedy answered. "I still don't get it" Mrs. Tweedy replied "Look, remember how the dogs chased after the chickens?" Mr. Tweedy asked. "Yeah, so…?" Mrs. Tweedy answered, she stopped short, "So…we've got a chicken they chase it and… you see what I'm trying to say here?" Mr. Tweedy replied. "Oh now I get what you're walking about" Mrs. Tweedy answered, "Got it?" Mr. Tweedy asked "Got it" Mrs. Tweedy replied. "Got it guys?" she asked their two dogs, "Uh…" Howard and Dan answered in confusion. "Never mind, well let's get this started" said Mrs. Tweedy, the chicken Mr. Tweedy brought from next door gulped nervously. She was now on standing on the ground "You better start running" Mr. Tweedy said to her. "Oy" thought the chicken whose name was Gerta. "Alright then, get set…" Mrs. Tweedy started to say, Howard and Dan were ready to chase Gerta. Even though they had made up with mistreating the chickens they still liked to chase them even though they were friends again.

The two dogs panted with excitement, both of them were wagging their tails. "Go!" Mrs. Tweedy told them, Howard and Dan took off running and barking. "Yikes!" Gerta said to herself before she began to run, she immediately began to pant within a few minutes. "In old country Gerta never suffer like this" she said to herself, Gerta had a thick Swedish accent. She yelled as the dogs came closer to her, they still were barking at her. Meanwhile in the chicken yard Ginger and the others were woken up by the noise. "Huh? Wha?" Ginger said as she woke up, "Where's all that noise coming from?" Rocky asked as he got up and rubbed his eyes "Hey! What's with all the racket?" Nick asked. "I don't know…we better find out" said Ginger, she and the other all went outside and saw what was going on. They heard Howard and Dan barking and Gerta clucking as the 3 of them ran by the fence. "It's Gerta" said Ginger, "Who?" Rocky asked "Gerta, she's from the farm next door" Ginger explained. "What a doll… uh l-like you" said Rocky who noticed Ginger looking at him angrily. "Ginge I'm only kidding" Rocky said to her "O…Kay" she replied, "Where's Gerta from anyway?" Rocky asked Ginger.

"Gerta is from Sweden" she said to Rocky, "They've got good chocolate there" said Fetcher. "That's Switzerland, Fetcher" Ginger replied "Darn it! How do you know about that stuff?" Fetcher answered. "Mac has a few world geography maps, she lets me read some of them" Ginger explained. "Oh I see, so what's the story on Gerta?" Nick asked, "Yeah how do you know her, Ginge?" said Rocky. "Well, Gerta is owned by people on the farm next door…so" Rocky cut Ginger off. "Sorry, but I don't see a farm next door" he said "And nether do I" Nick answered. "What I meant by next door was 3 miles next door" Ginger said to them. "Oh" said Nick and Rocky at the same time, "I get it, now go ahead about Gerta" said Rocky. "Well…"

(Flash back)

"I met Gerta when I was a pullet, I had been living on this farm for over 2 months" Ginger explained. "And how old was Gerta?" Rocky asked, "Gerta? She was 8 months old and I was two months younger then her" Ginger answered. "Interesting, so how'd you guys come across each other?" Rocky replied. "Her owners, the Medleys had to go back to Sweden for about a week and they couldn't take Gerta with them so… she stayed here with us" Ginger explained. "Oh, now wait wouldn't the rest of her flock needed to have stayed here too?" Rocky asked. "No, her flock wasn't even here yet, they were being shipped here…Gerta was the only the Medleys took with them because she was a bit timid and she was the only one in her flock that was raised by humans a few days after she was born" Ginger explained. "Oh, I see" said Rocky, "Her Humans already knew and spoke English but Gerta didn't, all she knew was Swedish language, so while she was here with us we taught her how to speak English" said Ginger. "Wow!" Rocky replied, he found the whole thing a bit interesting.

(This a conversation going on in the flash back)

"Hi there" said Ginger, Gerta gulped nervously and slowly waved to Ginger. "Its ok, I'm Ginger and your name is…?" Ginger stopped short, "Gerta" said the other pullet. "Nice to meet you, c'mon I'll show you where you'll be staying" Ginger explained and started to walk away. Gerta just stood there, "Gerta? C'mon" said Ginger who turned around and noticed Gerta not following her. "What's wrong Ginge?" Frances asked "This is Gerta, I think she's shy" Ginger answered. Gerta shook her head, "I guess not, does she speak English?" Frances asked, "I don't know" said Ginger. "Hmm, I think I've figured it out" said Frances, she walked up to Gerta and starting speaking Swedish. Ginger stood there and listened she didn't know what they were saying since all she knew was English. "What'd she say?" Ginger asked, "Gerta's from Sweden she doesn't know how to speak English but she wants to learn" Frances explained. "Great, let's go" said Ginger as she led the other two chickens over to her coop.

(Flash back ends)

"So that's pretty much what happened" Ginger told Rocky, "Interesting story" he said to her. "I've got more of 'em" she said, "I can only imagine" said Rocky. Just then, Howard and Dan had stopped running and began to pant, Gerta had also stopped to pant. "Not bad, 20 minutes and 38 seconds…alright take a break" said Mrs. Tweedy "Finally!" Gerta said to herself, Mrs. Tweedy opened the gate Gerta sighed and went in. She heard the gate close behind her, and Mrs. Tweedy left with Howard and Dan walking beside her. "Well, Gerta alone now" the hen said to herself, the way she talked was referred to as broken English or poor English which was basically a primitive type of speech. "Hey Gerta" said a familiar voice "Ginger!" she answered and hugged her. "I worry about you so much" said Gerta who let go of Ginger, "I was concerned about you too" said Ginger. "I miss you so much, where you been?" Gerta replied, "We escaped, we've been gone for over a month" Ginger explained. "If you escape why you come back?" Gerta asked in her thick Swedish accent. "The dog show in Yorktown is in 3 weeks" Ginger answered, "So you come to cheer on Howard und Dan?" Gerta replied. "Yeah we did" Ginger said with a sigh. "It's so nice to be here with you, old friend" she continued, "Yes" said Gerta. Just then, she noticed Rocky "Is he with you?" she asked.

"Who, Rocky? Yes he's with us, why?" Ginger replied, "I see you find mate, huh Ginger?" Gerta replied. "Well…" Ginger laughed "I don't know we haven't gotten that far yet" she continued. "He like you, yes?" Gerta asked "Uh-huh" Ginger answered, "And you like him?" Gerta answered. "Yes" said Ginger "Then it shouldn't be long be you two… how you say? Get closer to each other?" Gerta answered with a laugh. "Gerta, knock it off" Ginger said to her, "Oh sure I knock it off, so Ginger do I hear wedding bells in the air?" she answered and started laughing again. "Oy" Ginger said to herself, and with that Gerta walked away laughing.

Back in Yorktown…

"Well, the book says the first thing you two need to do is a trial run, are you ready?" said Wallace. Pilot sighed, "As we'll ever be" she answered before getting up from where she sat. A few minutes later she and Gromit were outside with Wallace, "Alrighty then… ready…get set… go!" he said to the two dogs who both took off running down the block.

Minutes later….

"Well I'll be doggoned, 18 minutes and 34 seconds not bad, well come on I think this calls for a break and a nice slice of Wensleydale" he said to Gromit and Pilot as he walked towards the front door. Wallace looked back and noticed the two dogs weren't following him. "Are you coming or not?" he asked them, Pilot sighed and started walking towards the door Gromit rolled his eyes and followed her. Once they were all in the house, Gromit and Pilot were both worn out even though they hadn't been training for a long time. "Shoot! This is hard work" said Pilot, Gromit nodded "I don't know how we'll pull this off, what do you think?" she continued. Gromit gave her look as if to say: "I don't know" "I don't know ether but…" Pilot stopped to scratch her ear, "Its worth a shot" she concluded. Gromit nodded in agreement "Well, we've got a lot of work ahead of us for the next 3 weeks but that shouldn't be hard, right?" Wallace said to the two dogs who nodded. "Oy, what do you think we'll have to do next? Push ups?" said Pilot once she and Gromit were alone. Gromit just sighed he knew that the next 3 weeks weren't going to be easy for the two of them. "Yeah, yeah I know…sheesh!" Pilot replied.

MORE TO COME…

Sorry for the long delay part two should up in a week or so but until then please read and review.


	7. Training Dayz part 2

**Note: Sorry for the long wait on the update, but anyway here's part two of training dayz. The next chapter won't be up for at least another week or two, I'm going to be out of town next weekend so I'll update the story once I get back.**

**Thanks for reading!**

So far training for the Yorktown dog show proved to be hard work for both dogs and a chicken. "Man, we've been workin' our behinds off, huh Dan?" said Howard. "Darn right bro, Gerta got a work out too" Dan replied, "I dunno if I like this dog training stuff but…if we lose our owners will be in the financial dog house" Howard explained. "Got that right, bro" Dan answered. Meanwhile, in the house the dogs and chickens weren't the only ones who had a hard time adjusting to training for the show. "Well, so far this dog training thing seems to be…going well" said Mr. Tweedy "Yeah, but there's still more to cover" Mrs. Tweedy added. "Well, the next 3 weeks will probably be a breeze" Mr. Tweedy replied, "Are you kidding? We haven't even gotten to the hard part yet" Mrs. Tweedy explained. "Oh brother" Mr. Tweedy said to himself. Meanwhile outside, the first day of training had somewhat taken its toll on 2 dogs and a group of chickens.

"Can you believe that for the next 3 weeks we gotta train for this show and our humans are hoping for us not to lose?" Howard asked. "That's a lot of pressure" said Ginger, "Darn right it is, but this'll be an interesting moment for us" Howard answered. "Yeah" Ginger replied, "I remember when I was in the circus, I was there since I was a cockerel so I know how hard it is training" Rocky explained. "Ain't it hard? This'll be a moment for the album" Howard added, "Sure sounds like it" Rocky replied. "So, how are you guys gonna lick this training thing?" Ginger asked, "By trying our best, I mean you know who'll kill us for sure if we fail at winning that show" Howard replied. Ginger paused for a moment but it didn't last long, "Well I send best wishes to you" she said to Howard. "Thanks Ginge" he said to her…

(Ok if this was a real film there's song there'd be a song playing in this scene called "That's all" by Phil Collins)

(Intro to "That's all" by Phil Collins playing in background)

"Well Dan here we go again" said Howard, "Yeah bro, let's go" Dan answered.

(Here's the lyrics to "That's all" basically during this scene it would go back and forth showing the Tweedys and Wallace and Gromit training for the dog show).

"_Just as I thought it was goin' alright I found out how wrong when I thought I was right, it's always the same it's just a shame, that's all… I could say day and you'd say night, tell me it's black when I know that it's white, it's always the same it's just a shame, that's all." _

"_I could leave but I won't go, though my heart might tell me so, I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes…So why does it always seem to be, me lookin' at you, you lookin' at me, its always the same it's just a shame…that's all. I could say day and you'd say night, tell me it's black when I know that it's white, it's always the same it's just a shame that's all."_

"_Turnin' me on, turnin' me off makin' me feel like I want too much, leavin' with you is justa puttin' me though it all of the time. Runnin' around stayin' out all night, takin' it all stead of takin' one fight, livin' with you is justa puttin' me through it all of the time."_

"_I could leave but I won't go, it'd be easier I know…I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes…"_

"_Why does it always seem to be, me lookin' at you, you lookin' at me it's always the same it's a just shame that's all. Just cause I love you, more then I wanted to…there's no point in trying to pretend. There's been no one who makes me feel like you do, say we'll be together til the end."_

"_I could leave but I won't go, it would be easier I know, I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes..."_

"_So why does it always seem to be… me looking at you, you lookin' at me it's always the same it's just a shame… that's all, that's all."_

"_But I love you, more then I wanted to, there's no point in trying to pretend. There's no one who makes me feel like you do, say we'll be together til the end…"_

"_But just as I thought it was goin' alright, I found out along when I thought I was right, it's always the same it's just a shame, that's all."_

"_Well I can say day and you'd say night, tell me it's black when I know that it's white, it's always the same it's just a shame that's all, that's all."_

_(Music fades and eventually ends)_

(Well that's the song, I DON'T own the lyrics. But basically if this fan fic was a movie, this song would be playing in the background of the scene that shows The Tweedys and Wallace and Gromit training for the dog show, and now back to the story).

3 days before the dog show…

"Great job guys, you're ready for the real deal" Mrs. Tweedy said to Howard and Dan as she petted the two Dobermans. She was impressed with how well they had improved over what seemed to be a short amount of time. "There's no way we can lose" Mr. Tweedy added.

Back in Yorktown…

"Looks like you're both ready for the show, huh?" Wallace said to Gromit and Pilot, who nodded. "Well, c'mon you both get the next 2 days off" Wallace continued before he started going into the house, "Thank you" Pilot answered with a sigh. "Well, G we made it this far" she said to Gromit, apparently "G" was Pilot's nickname for him. Gromit nodded in agreement, "Well, let's go in…this ground is killin' my pads" Pilot continued as she followed Gromit into the house. Her paw pads were sore from all the running they had done for the past 3 weeks and they really needed a rest.

2 days later…

"So I assume we'll all be going to that dog show, tomorrow" said Fowler, "Right, Fowler and our main goal is…" Ginger stopped short. "We know, we know" said Bunty "Try not to be seen" the chickens answered simultaneously, "That's right" Ginger answered, just then she was alerted by some foot steps. "Human!" she shouted and with that the chickens scattered around the yard. "Hmm" Mrs. Tweedy thought as she looked through the fence, Howard growled at her. "What?" she asked, Howard replied with a sharp bark, "Never mind" she answered as she rolled her eyes and left. "Ya'll better brace yourself tomorrow, the dog show starts at 10:00 am" Howard reminded the chickens once Mrs. Tweedy had left. "Don't worry, we've got it all under control" said Rocky, "Uh-huh, and I'll be the one dragging you out of trouble if something happens" Ginger answered. At hearing this, the chickens and two dogs along with Nick and Fetcher began to laugh. "Nothing gets past you does it, sister?" Rocky asked, he was once again the center of embarrassment. Ginger just shook her head in response, "Ay Chihuahua" said Rocky before he walked away.

MORE TO COME…

Sorry if this chapter seemed so brief but that's it for the Training Dayz chapters.

SPOILER WARNING: The next chapter "It's show time" is the beginning of the dog show and also where the Chicken Run and Wallace and Gromit characters actually meet each other face to face!

Anyway, please read and review!


	8. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**Sorry if it's taken me so long to update this story. The file was saved on another computer so it'll be uploaded just as soon as I e-mail it to myself and finish it. So keep an eye out for an update!**

**Once I apologize and thanks again for waiting!**


End file.
